


It Is Pitch Black

by smokingbomber



Series: Can't Make a Sound [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, And yet, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, HERE IT COMES, choo choo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: Drabble #1: 'Nowhere'. Doing linked Mamoru & the Shitennou drabbles for this prompt challenge. The order is post order! Which is not internal chronological order, so it's like Narnia! I'm also underslept, yay!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Nowhere

"You are likely to be eaten by a grue," came Jadeite's voice from somewhere to the left, and Mamoru pinched the bridge of his nose, sigh stifled. He'd been in the airport...

"Not helping," said Nephrite from much closer, but pointed away from him, towards Jadeite. The much more blond of the two started to say something, then let out a strangled yelp.

"Jadeite!" Mamoru instantly pushed past Neph; he could vaguely sense where Jadeite's mind-- soul-- pretty rock? was, and--

"Zoi pinched me!"

The Prince, already so done. "We're in the middle of nowhere and you're STILL being jackasses?"


End file.
